Remus and His Roman
by Whos.That.Hufflepuff
Summary: During the time of the Romans, the Ancient and most Noble house of Black sits on the throne. Sirius Black is the remaining heir of Walburga and Orion Black, to strengthen morale amongst commoners a marriage is to take place, but in the midst an uprising is rumored by Romulus leader of the wolves and his son Remus. Wolfstar to ensue, rated M in future (PROMPT: by asktheboywholived)
1. Chapter 1

The click of Walburga Blacks sandalium on the mosaic floor wasn't loud enough to cover up the moans and guttural voices that echoed the halls.

As she neared the thin piece of dark fabric that separated her sons atrocities, she considered handling her family affairs in a different way, a bloodier way. But the ability to produce another heir was impossible thanks to this son as well, the last male heir of the most ancient house of Black. His only duty now is to continue the line of succession.

She stood in the doorway, waiting for her son to acknowledge her presence as he sodomized a servant boy she didn't recognize. The poor blonde haired heathen was the one to notice her cold unmoved face as she watched them. Frightened for his life he pulled away and reached for his loincloth. He attempted to run past Walburga but was frozen in place when she raised her hand. All the blood rushed to his head and he realized he no longer had control of his own body.

"You will never mention this, if you value your life." Lifeless eyes peered into his soul and his eyes were the only thing he could manage to move. Knowing she did not threaten him in jest, he blinked hoping she would take that as confirmation.

"Mother, why must you bother us? We weren't hurting anyone, we were actually enjoying it quite a bit. Isn't that right Herc?" Sirius, still lounging in his bed, looked to his mother.

Her hand fell, the young servant boy turned crimson before taking control of his own body once more and ran.

"You're hurting the family with these urges of yours." His mothers words cut through him, but Sirius didn't give her the satisfaction. "If Regulus-"

"Don't speak his name..." He couldn't keep the pain from his eyes now, so he looked away from her and out the window.

"You do not give me orders, filth. If Regulus was alive to honor our family, you would already have been disowned. You have yourself to thank for the life you live." Disgust coated her voice.

"It's your fault he's dead. You and your hate." No matter what he said, his mother knew that he would always feel this guilt. The man who was meant to carry on the family name, the older brother Sirius looked up to. Regulus, he was dead and it was his fault.

"You're the one who turned your back on this family. You're the one who didn't protect him."

"Did you come just to torment me mother?" Sirius didn't want to listen to her venomous words anymore. Sirius reached out to grab the book that materialized from thin air.

"Just to give you news of your pending engagement to Bellatrix" Walburga just wanted this conversation to end already, to be away from this demon spawn.

" I will never take part in a union with that insane woman, I would rather marry that servant boy." He'd rather never be married, to even bring a child into this world would be cruel.

She gritted her teeth in annoyance, the continued interruptions were not to be tolerated.

"We are not Greece, you _Cinaedus_. We are respectable, we are the-" Her pure anger rising, she was losing all patience.

"Ancient and most NOBLE house of Black, yes I know. I will not-" Rolling his eyes and fingers running through his hair.

"It is your duty, and you will. Your father and I have spoken, we will be announcing your engagement to Bellatrix during this weeks banquet. Your father has even allowed you a concubine of your choosing." She was visibly disgusted by the very thought, but if this were the only way to recover an heir that she could raise correctly...

"Thats in a few days, I-" Sirius saw his only life falling apart, any control gone, what could he do?

"Listen to me boy- this is your only option. You may have your one toy, choose wisely. That is the end of it." She turns to leave the room snapping her fingers to replace the curtain and she exits.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside an abandoned villa, far from any known road, past the atrium inside was a round table, a group of men and women discussing the needs of a person. The largest of the men sat facing the open door way. He sat over six feet tall, short black hair connected to a even darker beard. A man that looked the part of a beast, but had a heart of gold, his name was Romulus.

"Romulus, we've received word of a small pack in need of our assistance. They've been captured and are to be sold in two days, they're being kept right outside the walls of the city." The elder Rhea spoke, she had beautiful copper hair that shone when it met the light of the day, bright green eyes the color of the trees the surrounded their asylum.

Romulus strokes his beard as if in deep thought. "We will set up a party to recon today and Lyall will meet you outside the walls and lead the retrieval party tomorrow. We must be careful, too many appearances in one area may show the Blacks a pattern."

Rhea nodded her head and excused herself from the counsel room. The Alpha turned to the copper haired man on his right "Son, will you lead the recon today? I know you are well versed with the ins and outs of city square."

"Of course. May I take Admetos with me? I'd like the company." Remus looked to his father for approval.

"As long as hes not busy with his cub. Now if that's all, this meeting is adjourned." Romulus and Remus stayed behind, as the rest of the Elders took their leave.

"Should I bring back any provisions for the new additions?" Remus always tried to look forward, to be ready for the future. One day when his father ran with the wolves in the stars, he was to take the next step into leadership, as Alpha.

His father chuckled "You are forever eager my son, no we will trade in the smaller villages in the south. We need to keep our barriers up, never get too comfortable." He patted Remus on the back and ruffled his hair, sending the young wolf on his way.

Remus turned around, a smile on his young face "I'll leave before day break. Hopefully we will return by this time tomorrow." He headed towards the family building to let his friend know when to be ready.

This home, his home, it was unlike any city he had ever visited. Overgrown trees, climbing vines, flowers blooming in every cracked stone. The beauty of untouched nature taking over mans creation was always a sight to be seen.

"Remus! Wait up!" He turned around but he was knocked down before he could see, red hair covered his eyes. "Guess who?" The voice was soft, sweet, and completely recognizable.

"Tala, how could I mistake that flaming fur?" A smile touched his lips as she sat up whipping her hair back as she did so.

"Um.. could you.." Remus blushed as he realized she was currently straddling him in a not so innocent fashion.

"Oh sure, I didn't mean to get you excited Remmy." She giggled as she hopped off him, extending her arm to help him up.

"Thanks, um.. hows your mom?" _Really Remus? Hows your mom?_

"She's fine Remus, I swear I think your infatuated with her. You always ask about her." She smiles coyly as she walked past him. "I'll see you when you get back Remmy, don't be gone too long."


	3. Chapter 3

Remus couldn't help but smile as he headed to his friends home, it was always nice to see the outside of these walls on occasion. Before he reached the door, Remus heard a little girls laughter behind its walls. "Higher Daddy! Higher!" he heard her say as he rounded the corner, stoping at its entrance

"Careful my love" Ylva murmured as she continued to pick up the stray toys left around by her darling daughter, a small smile left on her face.

"Any higher and you'll reach the moon little cub" Admetos was tossing Cuan in the air. Most people said that she looked just as her mother, light grey hair and pale blue eyes. But Remus thought she resembled her father in more then just her looks, always exploring and asking questions. She was only four and she always had something to say. She didn't have his sharp face or thin lips, but she gritted her teeth just like her father. She did not have his flaming orange hair, but they both struggled with how unmanageable it was, the huff in their voice was proof enough.

"Uncle Remmy!" Cuan shouted. Admetos turned and greeted him with a smile, "Ready to go Remus?"

"How did you-" Convinced only for a moment that he could see into the future, or read his mind.

"Tala came by a few minutes ago. She actually left your bag here as well." Admetos was always found of her cunning ways, almost like a second daughter.

"That girl, she's just always knowing exactly what I'm going to do. Alright, let's head out then. Good bye Cuan, I'll see you-" the young cub had grabbed his pant leg.

"Uncle Remmy, you'll make sure daddy is safe right?" Her eyes watered, Remus hated to take Admetos away from her. Ylva couldn't hide the sadness for her daughters wary, already understanding the dangers of this life, of her life.

Remus got down to one knee and took her hand gently, bowing his head "Of course Princess Cuan, I will protect the king with my life, I swear it." She always believed Remus would bring him back safe and sound.

She pulled away her hand quickly and ran into her fathers arms giggling the whole way. "Okay, daddy I need my goodbye kiss!"

"Alright my love cub, come here." He picked her up and twirled around, so she could pretend to fly one last time. "I love you very much, I'll see you soon." He planted a kiss on her forehead before putting her down and walking out the door. "Goodbye my love" He kissed his mate deeply, as they always did when he left. "Goodbye my heart."

"Let's head out."

They reached the front gate in a matter of minutes, the inner city was so small you could reach anyone in a matter of minutes really. Their horses were tied, waiting for them. Remus' horse was as dark as night, his name Procyon. He was a gift after his First Moon, some how after your first turn you're able to interact with most animals on a deeper level, almost as you would speak to kin.

They mounted their horses and headed North West towards the capital and what would be waiting for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Servants were running around like ants around a mound. Each had a different purpose, a different task, a different person to please. The Blacks Banquets were always held in the highest regard, everything perfect to the last detail.

Lord Orion Black sat at the center his main table, his large embellished chair fit for a King. The man was not overly large, or overly handsome, he was strong with a stone cold face much like his wife. He was known as a Hunter, a Hunter of wolves. He decorated his rooms with the heads of his game, pelts on the floors of each bedroom, if the meat on their bones were tender they would take part in his feasts as well.

A young serving girl appeared beside him, she curtsied before speaking, "My Lord, the Lady Black calls on you in the atrium."

He nodded his head before rising from his throne and she excused herself, he walked through the hallway to meet his wife.

"My Lady, what do I owe the pleasure?" Orion asked, the curl of a smile hidden under his facial hair.

"You speak as though you do not see me every night Orion." Walburga huffed and rolled her eyes, she loved him but his jokes were dull. "We must discuss the forces that threaten our city."

"Women should not speak of the matters of safety, you should know that I will always keep you safe."

He always dismissed her, but more often then not she was right. She looked him in the eye, attempting to show him how serious she was.

"You can brush my words off, if you must but we must find where their pack. Would you like to hear my thoughts on the matter?" A smirk formed as her eyes looked away from him, he turned to catch whatever she was gazing at to find a beastly looking man. He was covered in dirt and scars, with overgrown hair that was pulled back into a tail.

"Or would you rather hear mine my Lord?" His evil smile showed his overgrown canines, that he was truly in fact a monster.

"Walburga what is the meaning of this? This man is a criminal and you invite him here into our home?"

"He has some very interesting insight on the pack leader my love, that he's more then willing to share for a price." She placed her hand on his arm and felt him relax at her touch "The pack that murdered our son could be ours, if we give him his life." Her eyes filled with a vengeance only a mother who'd lost a child could feel.

"Alright.. What do we need to do?" Orion felt his resolve disappear, he would not deny her any peace this would give her.


	5. Chapter 5

Before the sun would rise, Remus and Admetos would slip through the gates unnoticed, their horses left at the nearby inn.

"Remus, did you want to take a look around the market?" He assumed they had some time before the "auction" began.

"I never understand how you have an appetite at times like this." His stomach was in knots, his ears on high alert, every hair stood on end when anyone so much as walked past. Though you would never notice, he always looked calm, all he could think about was being sold-

"Here this will make you feel better." Admetos handed him a piece of chocolate, so he took a small bite to placate him.

"Thanks.. How did you know?"

"You always scratch your beard when deep in thought, whether its chaotic or calm. Hurry up, the auctions nearly over."

"You're the one who had to stop." He rolled is eyes but kept walking.

They made their way to the south most point of the market where a large wooden platform, about 4 feet off the ground and 12 feet wide. Only a handful of people were left, an old man, two pregnant women, and two children who clung so tightly together you would mistake them as one. The others must have already been bought, the leftovers began to walk down the stairs to be replaced in their cell. The two young wolves made their way to inner wall and tailed the group, the remainders were held in chains connected to each other.

Remus took notice to the only guard watching the inner gate, who was currently being distracted by a barely dressed women. He tried not to gag at the guards grabby behavior.

"Most men are easy to fool, my friend" Admetos smirked as they snuck past the man and his female "friend". Just as they passed the wall, Remus lowered his hood as the wind changed sending a putrid scent into Remus's nose. He whipped his head around and sniffed what smelt like a decaying animal, but deep underneath it smelt so familiar.

"Looks like the survivors are kept on the west city wall, only about four guards in total. Two above the wall and two guarding the door." Remus attention was grabbed once more by his counterpart. As they walked past the open door, a single guard was dragging the children along. Their short legs couldn't keep up and kept tripping on each other, then chained to the wall where they sat. Remus looked in and caught the sight of tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes

"Don't forget the guard at the market gate and the four that patrol constantly through the market. That makes nine." he stated, he couldn't help but think of Cuan. How could Admetos not think of his own daughter when in a situation like this?

"Good catch. I saw a few bales of hay that may make a decent distraction for the patrols. Start it at the south east side of the market so we can exit through common place. We only need a few cloaks to hide them as patrons." Admetos was as focused as ever... maybe he was thinking of her.

"Lets go to the horses, we can grab some cloaks in the market and meet the others." As they made their way back around to the now unguarded door.

"I can only imagine where he's gone too." Admetos laughed, relaxing a bit before they replaced their hoods and merged back into the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sirius" a voice he didn't know called out his name and a hand was placed on his cheek, it was so warm and comfortable Sirius pressed into it and looked up and saw a smile within a shroud of grey mist.

"Sirius!"His eyes shot open realizing that this time it was a different voice calling for him, outside his window. Sirius rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up out of his bed. He stalked over to his window wondering who the fuck would wake him up from such a pleasant dream to see his favorite doe-eyed loser.

"James, what the shit." Sirius couldn't even pretend to be mad, unable to keep a grimace on his face.

James waved him out "We're going to the market, come on." Lily rounded the corner as he spoke. "Hello Sirius" She called out.

"So Jily strikes again. Alright give me a few minutes."

Sirius grabbed his knee length tunic and threw it on over his head, running a hand through his dark curls he slid on his sandals and took off running. Passing the breakfast table on his way out he grabbed some fruit and cheese and wrapped them in a cloth, he walked down the hall as quietly as possible when he heard his parents voices coming from Atrium. He quickly hid behind a pillar, as they walked past.

"Should we really plan this so close to the Banquet, my dear?" Orion whispered, he must have feared being heard.

"Yes it will be another reason to celebrate our victory." His mothers voice held no such fear though, didn't care who knew.

"Can we really trust Fenrir? How do we know that he won't just warn the wolves instead?" Sirius struggled to listen closely were further and further away. Unable to hear anymore, he took his chance and stalked towards the exit.

"What took you so long Black?" James punched his arm and chuckled. Sirius laughed along side him, rubbing his arm pretending it didn't hurt.

"Just grabbing some breakfast, Jamie boy." he turned towards Lily and bowed taking her hand and kissing it before she could yank it away. She smacked him on the top of his head "A pleasure as always Lily." He stood back up, wondering why they were so damn violent now that the pain in his arm was replaced with the pain in his head.

"Sirius, quit it. Or else I'll have to kick your ass." James smiled "Lily wanted to see the market today, and I know you're always looking for away to get out of the house."

"Quite right. It seems the almighty Blacks want to take the one thing that give me pleasure in this world."

"Sirius" James grabbed Sirius' face and held it close "they could never come between us." Lily just walked past them and through the market doorway.

"I know, but thats not what I meant. They've arranged my marriage to Bellatrix." Sirius laughed it off but he could tell that no one believed he could brush it off.

"We could always smuggle you out and you could come live with me? You'd lose your name, but not your freedom!"

"I can't let them win though. I'll figure something out Pads, I always do."

The trio continued around the market, attempting to forget the current predicament buying a new flute for Lily and a new set of shoes for Sirius. The leather was a deep black with a silver plate decorating the ankle clasp. They found themselves at a platform where there was an auction taking place. Several men, some young and some old, were chained to each other, a few women and children as well.

"This is evil.." Her face filled with disgust as she looked away from them.

"Be careful where you say that Lily, you never know who may be listening." James warned her in a hushed tone.

"She's right though, using others, paying for them like livestock. They're people as well."

"Yes, but we can't change something like this."

"Maybe I could" Sirius face had set into a grimace and hard look in his eyes as he battled with the thought that in a way, he was a slave to his parents being sold off and married. But he had it better off then any of these people, he knew he had no right to feel that way.

"Well we can't change it today either way." James pushed him out of the crowd to continue back towards the inner gate. "Maybe one day you can though" he said thoughtfully.


	7. UPDATE! Its not what you guys want

For those who have messaged me about an update, I know I told some of you that it was supposed to be last week. But Irma hit and Im in South Florida. Between being really sick and being without power as well as work and school catch up, I've been very behind. But as we speak I've been doing a lot of on paper writing. So as soon as its edited and placed on a word doc it will! Be updated! Im so sorry about this, thank you so much for understanding.


End file.
